Suranga Chella
Suranga Chella is an underground region in the Bluefire Principality. Geography Suranga Chella is less a region than a collection of tunnels with the occasional cavern, but even the largest caverns of the region pale in comparison to the great subterranean cities of the central continent. Even the largest of them, and site of the biggest settlement in the region, Gupha Basti, is little more than a few hundred feet across, though it contains the Almost all the tunnels are artificial, narrow and cramped, all the more for the dwelling spaces carved into the sides of the tunnels by the inhabitants. There are a few natural caverns and noteworthy underground rivers, principally Nadi Jivani, the main source of water for the region and without which the majority of the people could not survive. Most of the tunnels leading to the surface or to neighbouring regions were collapsed more than a century ago and are no longer maintained. The exceptions are the Akasa Khula, which lead high into the mountains and were eventually discovered by explorers searching for an underground region. These tunnels are rarely used by the inhabitants, and many among the people initially called for them to be collapsed along with the others, but were maintained as insurance against the direst of emergencies, such as region-wide flooding. People The people of this region are Monto or very close relatives thereof, somewhat paler. skinnier and more diminutive than their surface cousins thanks to decades of living underground, but still with characteristically green skin and reddish eyes. They are the last outpost of the old Montoyon civilisation of Majana Sha. Initially the tunnels of the region were used exclusively for mining, known as Suranga Sapheda for the platinum produced from its depths. After the death of Gebui and the increasing destruction of the kingdom above, the inhabitants chose to collapse the majority of the tunnel entrances to the surface in the hope of survival, rather than imprisonment under the Saroc, and the region adopted its new name of Suranga Chella. Though the Saroc searched for entrances to the historic mines, they were unable to find an entrance and eventually forgot the project, assuming the Monto were dead or had abandoned the mines. It was not until Tzaltec-sponsored explorers renewed their efforts that the tunnels were rediscovered. The Monto population chose not to resist their new overlords. Resources The region produces a fair quantity of platinum, the mining of which was the original purpose of the tunnelling. Also found in the region are Prickling Snaps, a carnivorous plant which is normally dangerous to handle, but when cooked and properly prepared can provide a tasty treat. The region is desperately short of food. Religion The historic religion of the region is Sapha Rasta, which is still followed by a majority of the population. Since colonisation by the Bluefire Principality, a minority of Tzetultep followers has established itself in the region. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18708099&postcount=46 Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris